


we're getting farther apart; then i just need to catch you

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: svt requests: december '18 - january '19 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: "I just need to get this song right before tomorrow." Seungkwan persists, even as he crosses the room with a defeated sigh, flopping down onto the mattress and leaning back on Hansol, his head nestled in the curve of the younger's side. Hansol's free hand immediately laces in his hair; Seungkwan lifts his own hands to cover his face. "Why is this so hard?" He asks nobody, his voice thick with unshed tears.





	we're getting farther apart; then i just need to catch you

Hansol's curled up on his side in bed, a cushion pressed against his chest, watching Seungkwan singing to himself in the mirror. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth stretched around against the big notes he manages to produce, and he's holding so much tension in his shoulders. His back is all scrunched up, his neck looks sore.

He only pauses his singing when the door swings open.

"Seungkwan." Jeonghan scolds, forehead bunched up in a scowl. His hair is wet and slicked back; he looks tired. "It's nearly midnight." Seungkwan is immediately guilty, the corners of his lips turning down in that familiar way. Hansol wants to hold his hand.

"I just need to get this song right before tomorrow." Seungkwan persists, even as he crosses the room with a defeated sigh, flopping down onto the mattress and leaning back on Hansol, his head nestled in the curve of the younger's side. Hansol's free hand immediately laces in his hair; Seungkwan lifts his own hands to cover his face. "Why is this so hard?" He asks nobody, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Kwannie. Please don't worry, you're going to be so brilliant. You _are_ brilliant." Hansol tries to reassure him, but once Seungkwan's stressed out, it takes much more than a few words to calm him again. Mostly, it just takes time. Jeonghan steps into the room and closes the door behind him, walking over to perch next to Seungkwan and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Oh, baby. You've been working so hard." Jeonghan mumbles against Seungkwan's cheek before pressing a kiss to his soft skin. "You've been so busy, but we thought you were handling it all. You should have told us that you were getting stressed." Hansol winces in anticipation; Seungkwan bristles, dropping his hands to his chest and glaring at Jeonghan.

"I _can_ handle it." He remarks. Hansol moves his hand to lay over Seungkwan's throat, fingertips dragging along his Adam's apple; Seungkwan only relaxes a little under his touch. Hansol wishes his fingertips could drain all the bad feelings from Seungkwan's body. He deserves to always be happy.

"I know, Seungkwan-ah. But that doesn't mean you have to. You need time to yourself as well." Jeonghan responds, barely affected by Seungkwan's snark. He's very used to fielding his dongsaeng's sassy side.

It takes them both off guard when Seungkwan suddenly bursts into tears, hands covering his face again, shoulders shaking against Hansol's stomach. Hansol immediately sits up, trying not to jostle Seungkwan too much. He pulls Seungkwan into his arms and curls around him protectively, the elder's face pressed against his throat, hot tears soaking the neckline of his T-shirt. Hansol holds him tighter.

"Baby, don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset. It's okay, we've got you, it's okay." Hansol's voice is soft, but the tremble in it is obvious; Seungkwan can feel it against the shell of his ear. Instinctively, he grapples for Hansol's hand, pulling it into his lap and squeezing his fingers tightly.

Jeonghan rubs a warm palm up and down the length of Seungkwan's spine, knowing that it's the best he can do for the boy right now. They just need to be there with him, be there for him.

It's not often that Seungkwan lets himself get upset, he's usually stubborn in his resilience, only really showing his true feelings to Hansol. He likes to be strong for the others, resolutely dealing with a heavy schedule and insanely long hours. He's their rock, their little trooper. It's admirable, but it's not always good for him.

"Hannie, what's-" Jisoo appears through the doorway, hair ruffled on top of his head. He cuts his enquiry off when he spots the three of them huddled together, the sound of Seungkwan's muffled sobs immediately breaking his heart. "Oh no, my baby boy. Did you make him cry, Jeonghan? How dare you. My precious boy."

Jisoo sweeps into the room, brushing both Hansol and Jeonghan out of the way as he pulls Seungkwan into his arms. He rests his chin on the top of Seungkwan's head and rocks him from side to side, cooing softly. Seungkwan can't help but crack a watery smile, whining Jisoo's name. "You don't need to go all mama-bear on me." He complains, but Jisoo just looks offended.

"Yes I do. You're crying, and I _am_ your mama-bear. Come here." He pulls Seungkwan impossibly closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead through his fringe. Against all of his instincts, Seungkwan melts into Jisoo's hold and lets himself be babied, sniffling a little as his tears dry up, a headache already forming behind his eyes. "Now, tell me what's happened."

"I'm just stressed out." Seungkwan tells Jisoo, smiling when Hansol cuddles up to his back again, and Jeonghan uses his sleeves to pat at his damp cheeks.

"No wonder. You've been so busy recently, always on the go. I'm not surprised you're overwhelmed. You're allowed to be overwhelmed." Jisoo reassures him, helping Seungkwan take sips from Hansol's water bottle when Jeonghan grabs it from their bedside table. Seungkwan smiles at him gratefully, glad for the relief on his sore throat.

"I like being busy, though. I like having a full schedule, getting all these opportunities. I don't want to feel like this about it. I don't want to be ungrateful." Seungkwan responds, chewing on his lower lip as he stares at his hands. Hansol hooks his chin over Seungkwan's shoulder so that he can kiss his cheek, humming softly against the side of his neck. Hansol's like this, quiet, finding it easier to comfort someone with his touches rather than words.

"We know. But this is okay, you don't need to be strong all the time. Something's got to give when you're working so hard. You've just got to come to us when you feel like this instead of letting it build up." Seungkwan pouts at Jeonghan's words- they all know how he likes to keep to himself, but he didn't have to say it aloud, make a point of it. "Don't make that face. We all know how stubborn you are, it's no secret." Jeonghan says through a fond smile, pinching at Seungkwan's cheeks.

Seungkwan squirms away, pressing back against Hansol, but he's smiling as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short
> 
> hope you liked <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> requested by boobear


End file.
